


The Two of Us

by AppleDown



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleDown/pseuds/AppleDown
Summary: A five-part event.  Follow Luke and Lorelai as they do their best to reconnect and get back to the way they were. There are ups and downs but mostly sweet moments.This story is set after the series' finale and bridges the gap between then and now.





	1. Two of Us Riding Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a year in the making. If not more. I'm not sure what took me so long. But it is my first GG story in 8-9 years so it's a bit strange to be back. But it feels good.
> 
> Here you will find five glimpses of Luke and Lorelai's life post-series finale. How do you go back from what they went through? It serves to bridge the gap between the series' story line and the revival.

**TWO OF US**

**Chapter One:** _**Two of Us Riding Nowhere** _

* * *

The usual hustle and bustle of the breakfast crowd seemed to be almost non-existent. Only a few of the regulars had managed to drag themselves out of bed at their regular hour and made their way down to the diner for a hearty meal. As if they hadn't enough to eat the previous evening!

Luke routinely and expertly executed the few orders that were placed within minutes, which left him with a few minutes of contemplative silence after each order was delivered at the right table. For the time being Kirk was half-asleep by a plate of hashbrowns and so far he had only managed to drop a dollop of ketchup onto the plate and stirred on potato into the mix. At another table Patty was mindlessly stirring a cup of coffee whilst staring blankly into the distance. It was safe to say the Bon Voyage party thrown for Rory the night before had taken its toll on the good people of Starts Hollow.

Thankfully. Or so thought Luke, the diner owner who had been without sleep for almost two nights in a row. He had never been much of a sleeper, which was just as well as he had to get up early most days anyway in order to receive deliveries and cater to the wishes of the early risers. Today, though, he could have done with a bit more sleep. After days spent planning Rory's spontaneous goodbye party, then attempting to salvage said party by sewing together anything waterproof to cover the town square and finally (finally!) kissing one Lorelai Gilmore again, Luke Danes was good and thoroughly exhausted.

With a ringing as shrill as an alarm clock the diner phone suddenly chimed annoyingly, waking Luke from his stupor. It seemed to have a similar effect on his few customers. Surprised by the noise Kirk almost dropped his face into the ketchup covered plate of hashbrowns and Patty dropped her spoon on the floor with a loud clatter.

Only stupefied for a brief moment, Luke quickly grabbed the phone and disappeared as far into the kitchen as the chord would allow.

''lo?' he mumbled gruffly.

'We kissed, late night. You and me, we kissed, and we haven't done that for almost a year so it has to mean something, right? I mean, I don't normally go kissing people like that,' a voice carried on at the other end of the receiver.

'Lorelai?'

'Of course, who else? Or were you expecting a call from Jennifer Aniston? I believe she's available.' Lorelai quipped.

'Huh?'

'You know, Rachel _?_ Well, not your Rachel obviously but Ross' Rachel- _Rachel_.'

'Yeah, yeah. So you called to talk about some actress?' His mind finally seemed to be coming around and he was slowly grasping whom he was talking to.

'No, I…' she trailed off and became suddenly unusually silent.

'You okay?' His voice filled with concern at the sound of her silence. You could say many things about Lorelai Gilmore but one of them was not that she was a silent sort of person. Pretty much the opposite if he was to be entirely truthful. So, naturally, he worried – like he always had and always would when it came to her.

Exactly where they stood now he had no idea. The past year had caused them to inflict what he had, until recently, believed irreparable damage to their relationship. As a passive bystander he had watched her marry another man (so shortly after their own failed engagement), watched her move in with said man (in the house they had restored for _them_ ) and walk hand in hand through town with the same man (through _his_ town, _their_ town, thank you very much!). And yet there he had been on the sidelines, forever holding a torch of vague hope for the woman he would eternally love however much pain she inflicted on him (and vice versa).

But suddenly her marriage had crumpled and he couldn't help but rekindle the torch that had almost burnt out. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope still. Eventually things slowly reversed themselves to what they had been. He wore the blue cap she had gifted him with years ago instead of the black thing that had been nothing but a crappy replacement. And she began to frequent the diner again.

After an awkward maze meeting, a loud attempt at car shopping and drunken serenading (on her part of course), he had suddenly found himself pressed against her, lips molding together. And here she was calling him, ranting and he was much too slow in the uptake.

'Lorelai?' he tried as the line remained silent.

He heard trembling breaths then a slight sob and finally a whimper.

'No', she then managed in a tearful voice. 'I just dropped my daughter off at the airport and I have no idea how long it'll be before I see her again. It's like that scene in _Stepmom_ where the daughter realizes that Susan Sarandon has cancer and she may not live much longer. Except I haven't got cancer – and neither does Rory, so it's really not the same at all. I cried watching that film, though. Man, life sucks,' she ranted.

At the word _no_ it was like something inside him snapped. Lorelai, _his Lorelai_ , was not okay and that was not okay. Something had to be done and it had to be done fast.

'Go home, I'll be right over.'

'Luke…'

'No, nope. No protests. Go home and I'll be right there, okay?'

''Kay,' she replied weakly, having seemingly regained a bit of control over her voice.

* * *

After preparing a quick emergency care package containing coffee, muffins and bagels, Luke hurried towards the exit of his establishment, only pausing to toss the keys down on Kirk's table.

'You're in charge. Eat up, kick people out, and then close up. We're closed for the rest of the day. And if there are money missing I know where to find you.'

And then Luke was out the door, rushing towards the Crap Shack.

To his relief the old jeep was already parked in front of the house. He pulled up behind it, stepped out and soon trot the once familiar path from the driveway up to the front door. He did his best to repress various memories and instead made headway for the porch where he knocked gently on the door.

Soon he heard shuffling on the other side as tired feet made their way to the door, which swung open to reveal a broken woman.

He had no choice. It just happened. Arms spread eagle-wide he allowed Lorelai to step into the comfort of his arms as the tears began to trickle down her face again. He didn't speak, there was no need to, he just held her and let that be enough comfort for the time being.

Soon (to soon maybe?) Lorelai pulled back and starred at him for a quick second. Then, surprisingly, she let out a faint laugh and pointed at the flannel shirt of the day.

'I thought I smelled tomato!' Luke looked down. There, right above a teary water stain with smudged mascara, was a large ketchup stain.

'Uh, right. Sorry 'bout that.' Lorelai just continued laughing and hiccoughing almost hysterically. Women. You thought you understood them, knew how to comfort them and suddenly a ketchup stain is the funniest thing in the world.

As she continued to laugh Luke just remained there, food and coffee still in hand. And as soon as it had begun, Lorelai's spontaneous laughter died.

'Is that coffee?' she pointed at the take-away cup in his hand. Luke nodded.

'For me?' she pointed at herself this time and he just nodded again.

'Gimme!'

* * *

It wasn't long before they had taken up residence in her living room, Lorelai happily munching away at the various goods he had brought and gulping down the coffee. Luke, meanwhile, sat awkwardly perched at the edge of a chair, slowly surveying the once familiar room. As much as it looked the same as it always had, some major changes had been made in his time away. A dresser was placed differently, the couch seemed to be facing in a slightly different direction and, most noticeably, there was a giant flat screen TV mounted to the wall. This had to be the most obvious sign of another man having lived here, even if it was only for a while.

'Okay, I'm done.' Lorelai's voice woke him from his reverie and Luke immediately turned his attention to her. It was strange how, after almost a year apart, he was still so accustomed to being entirely attuned to her every movement.

She held out the paper cup to him. 'You don't happen to have any more of this magic potion somewhere, do you?'

'Sorry.'

'Sorry? Really? You're saying _sorry?_ '

'Uh…'

'Luke,' she interrupted him, sounding almost stern. The severity of her tone forced him to stop averting his eyes and finally look at her, _really_ look for the first time in a good while. In many ways she looked the same, but, like the room they were currently in had changed in little ways, so had she. Her hair was longer than when they had parted ways on that painful night, and her face looked just a little bit older and a little more harried. Not that it made her look any less beautiful in his eyes.

'Thank you for this. It was just what I needed. You're like my own personal fairy godmother, except you're a man. So… anyway, thanks ' she smiled at him and, like clockwork, he felt his own lips pull up in a gentle smile.

'You're welcome.'

In spite of her smile she still looked tired and heart-broken.

'You should get some rest,' he told her gently and instead of the protest he had expected, she simply nodded in agreement. As if that settled it, Luke shrugged and stood to leave.

'I should probably get back. I left Kirk in charge.'

'Do you have to?' She hesitated, regarding his face carefully.

'Or I could, you know,' he began – 'Or you could, you know,' she began.

'Stay,' the said in unison and then smiled.

'I guess I'll be having my morning coffee at Kirk's from now on?'

'Probably'.

Some minutes later Luke was seriously contemplating doing a runner. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom and he hadn't been able to move for the past few minutes. This had to be a bad idea, entering her bedroom already. Too many memories and he certainly couldn't seem to escape the ever-present ghost of a certain man. It wasn't that the bedroom looked remarkably different, it just _seemed_ different.

This room was something _they_ , himself and Lorelai, had remodeled thinking this was where they were going to spend the rest of their lives – together. Then bad things had happened and yet here he was again.

The door to the bathroom opened and revealed a much fresher looking Lorelai, now clad in comfortable PJs. He couldn't help a smile from creeping onto his face as he saw the checkered pattern of the shirt. As much as she had always complained about his apparent complete lack of fashion, she had always had a thing for sleeping in his flannel shirts. And never once had he complained.

'Are you okay?' Having caught sight of him still in the doorway, she gave him a puzzled look.

'Fine, yeah'. And he stepped over the dreaded threshold.

'You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I know it's…'

'I _want_ to,' he cut her off and in a few strides he was by her side, determined not to make this into anything it potentially wasn't.

'You sure? Because I-'

'Lorelai.' At the sound of her name she immediately shut up and forced her eyes to meet his. Apparently she found enough certainty in his gaze to keep quiet.

'I want to stay, if that's what you want me to,' she nodded her consent and he continued: 'We need to talk, we both know that, but right now that doesn't matter. Rory's gone and that hurts like hell, I know, but you're not alone. I'm here.'

'Thank you, Luke. _Really_.'

'Anytime'. And he meant it. Only with a hint of awkwardness at the back of his mind did he reach out and grasped her hand before leading her to the bed. After kicking his boots of he climbed on and settled against the headboard with Lorelai safely tucked against his side. He couldn't help but think of how right this was. There would be plenty of time to talk later but right in that moment they would enjoy the sound of silence and the company of one another. It would be all right eventually, he was sure of it.

* * *

What must have been hours later, Luke was finally able to pry his eyes open. It took a few moments to come to grasps with where he was and especially whom he was with. Lorelai was pressed against his side with her head buried in the pillows, wild, sleepy hair fanning out about her sleeping face.

Luke felt somewhat refreshed although his neck was killing him. That's what you get for sleeping while sitting. Go figure.

A loud rattling from downstairs woke him from his reverie. It sounded like someone was trying to break in albeit not very elegantly. Doing his best to avoid waking Lorelai, he gently climbed off the bed and made his way downstairs, to his best ability avoiding the many creaking floorboards.

The rattling at the front door continued – even more intently than before.

'Coming,' he heard himself mutter annoyed and the rattling immediately stopped. Before he could think his actions through Luke ripped the front door open, breathing a sigh of relief when it didn't come off its hinges, only to come face to face with Sookie.

'Luke!' The surprise at seeing him at her best friend's house was evident.

'Hi Sookie,' he managed meekly.

'What are you- No wait, don't answer that. Oh my God. Oh my God. _Oh my God!'_ The chef was slowly losing her composure.

'Sookie,' Luke tried warningly and in a low voice but it was far too late.

'You're here. You're here at Lorelai's house! Lorelai. You. You and Lorelai. Does this mean- I knew you were warming up to each other…' she rambled on as she processed the information she was confronted with:' and the song! The song! Who can refuse a good ol' serenade, huh? Certainly not you, you softie. And the party! Oh my God. You and Lorelai!'

'Sookie!' Getting agitated by the minute Luke reached out and abruptly pulled the chef inside, effectively shutting themselves away from the ever prying eyes if the townsfolk of Stars Hollow.

'You and Lorelai!' Sookie quipped once more and in the hopes of shutting her up, which resulted in Sookie emitting a loud squeak. Not seeing any other choice, Luke dragged her off into the kitchen.

'Shh! Lorelai's asleep, needs rest.'

'Oh she does, does she?' Sookie winked.

With a sigh Luke just shook his head. 'Nothing like that. She just dropped Rory off at the airport and seemed to have some sort of breakdown. She ranted about something about Susan Sarandon getting cancer. Or something.'

'No! I love Susan Sarandon, she can't have cancer. _Get away from her you fuckin' asshole or I'm gonna splatter you ugly face all over this nice car!'_ Sookie rambled.

'I don't think-'

' _You finally got laid properly. I'm so proud.'_ Sookie kept quoting, now getting slightly teary eyed.

'Hormones?' Luke asked.

'Yep. Sorry. Lorelai was talking about _Stepmom_ , wasn't she.' He nodded in response.

Sookie wiped a tear away absentmindedly. Then she gave Luke a warm, adoring smile.

'And you came over to let her know she wasn't alone. That's something Old Luke would do. Or maybe New Luke. Are you New Luke now?'

'Should I understand what you're talking about?'

'Hormones,' Sookie explained as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. To emphasize her meaning, she gently rubbed her belly. And once again Luke was left wondering how much he really understood about women. Not that much it would seem.

Placing a Tupperware container on the kitchen counter, Sookie elaborated. 'I brought comfort food. Will you make sure she gets it?'

'Of course'

'And a hug – you should give her a hug. Ooh, and maybe a kiss?'

Luke shot her a warning glance, trying to look stern.

'That was too far, wasn't it?' To this statement Luke could do nothing but nod.

'Okay, I get it. Just a hug. And the food, don't forget to give her food. And a kiss!'

'Sookie!'

'Just a peck! On the cheek! Or the lips, if you want. You decide!' and with that Sookie rushed to the front door as quickly as her advanced pregnancy would allow her to.

Luke sighed as he watched her go, shaking her head. The container did indeed contain comfort food as promised, although he wasn't entirely sure Lorelai would consider the garden salad tossed in there as particularly comforting. Heck, she frowned at a tomato in a burger and preferred potatoes that were soaked in oil to fresh, new potatoes. Crazy lady.

* * *

Besides the salad Sookie had thrown in a lasagna and some greasy looking garlic bread, apparently extra cheesy. Just the way Lorelai liked it. As if on autopilot Luke navigated the kitchen he had become familiar with over the course of many years. In a few minutes the table was set, salad included, and the lasagna was bubbling happily away in the oven make-shift tumble dryer.

He couldn't help but contemplate Sookie's words. A kiss would be nice for sure but at the same time Luke was painfully aware of the painful ramifications it could have if either of them pushed the other too far. How on earth had things become so messed up?

Shuffling feet approaching broke his stream of thoughts and he turned to see a bleary-eyes but smiling Lorelai Gilmore approach.

'I go to sleep and wake up in Heaven. You're a saint. Saint Luke. Sounds alright, doesn't it?' He smiled warmly at her and felt his smile widen when she returned the gesture.

'Something smells amazing!'

'That would be Sookie's doing. She came by a minute ago to see how you were holding up. And to feed an army apparently.'

'Man, I'm one lucky girl,' as if to emphasize her statement she sniffed deeply before exhaling contentedly.

'You're still here.' It wasn't a question just an endearing statement.

'Wouldn't want to be anywhere else.' It was reflex, not something he planned, but he reached out and pulled her to him. Without thinking much about it he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. At least that's what he had intended but Lorelai instinctively turned her face so their lips met briefly but sweetly.

'I like you in my kitchen. Will you be me own personal Gordon Ramsay? Without the swearing,' she asked, breathing deeply. 'Well, you can curse a bit.'

'How generous of you. Now get your butt over here and eat up.' Grinning, Lorelai obeyed and sashayed over to the dining table.

'Dirty!'

He grinned and placed the lasagna in the middle of the table. Then he sat down next to her and reached for the salad, internally thanking Sookie.


	2. You and Me, Sunday Driving, Not Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer 2007. 
> 
> Luke and Lorelai go on their third first date. Of second back-together-with-Luke-date, if you prefer.

**THE TWO OF US  
**

**Chapter Two: You and Me, Sunday Driving, Not Arriving**

Nervously Lorelai toyed with the flamboyant ring she had chosen to stick on her finger that particular day. It was perhaps a bit too big but it had been humid the day she bought it so her finger had been swollen. Obviously.

At the time of purchasing the ring she had desperately needed something to put on her ring finger, a finger that had had some sort of adornment attached for the past few years and seeing it so bare had made her freak out. Post-engagement, post-marriage-to-other-guy.

And so she happened to storm into the first and the best jewelry store she could find and bought the most ridiculous looking ring they had. And the biggest. No one should mistake it for an engagement ring or a wedding band. She'd had enough of that for the rest of her life.

Or so she had thought.

Yet here she was in car with none other that Luke Danes, a man that had been circling her personal life for years and years, whom she'd taken far too long to recognize as the man for her. Who would have thought, after everything they had been through, that they would be here again – headed for a third first date.

It had been a few weeks now since Rory's hell of a send-off party and the inevitable thank-you-kiss Lorelai had proceeded to bestow on the diner owner after learning he was really responsible for pulling the whole thing together.

She guessed that at some point deep down she knew it might potentially be something that could happen somewhere down the road after she broke things off with Christopher for good, thus ending a marriage and years of endless speculations about what married life with him might be like. Case closed. End of that particular not so pleasant chapter of her life.

So when Luke stepped up for her after Rory left, it didn't take long before Lorelai was reduced to a puddle of goo, full of affection for the gruff man. Go figure.

Things had been talked out and, boy, that had been rough. Sometime during the conversation-turned-discussion-turned-full-on-heated-argument over the past she had thought it just _couldn't_ happen again.

Thinking back now she wasn't entirely sure whether it was discussing Christopher or April that had set fuel to already heated discussion but they had both snapped and giving into the wonderful impulse of yelling. Yet, at some point, as they paused to regain their breath, they had made eye-contact and burst out laughing. Conclusion: they were arguing just to argue. Point taken.

And so, moving on, they had mutually agreed to resume some sort of romantic relationship that involved both of them being happy because, let's face it, they had not been happy apart, no matter how hard they had attempted to make it work.

That was now a few weeks ago, and despite a few private moments at her house, they hadn't had the chance to go out to properly celebrate their reconciliation.

They were doing it now though. There was only one problem. Luke had refused to inform her where they were going and what they were doing once they got there.

Being confined to her car seat she felt like a small child, impatient and eager to get to the final destination.

'Luuke,' she cooed sweetly. She knew this way of addressing him would instantly alert him to her wanting something but sometimes agitating him was just too funny to pass up.

'Uhuh?' he grunted.

'Will you please, _please, please, please_ tell me where we're going?'

'Nope. I said I'd surprise you and the point of a surprise is you not knowing'

_Ugh, so boring!_ She thought. But he had been extremely adamant that she know nothing about where this supposed date would take them. In truth she had been pestering him about it all week and not even her prettiest dress and her brightest smile seemed to work their usual magic.

But boy, had she tried to pry just something, anything, out of the stubborn man. But nothing. Nothing.

'But you could surprise me by _telling_ me where we're going.'

'No. Nuhuh. Not happening. Forget it.' He was relentless and it kind of pleased her – not that she planned on sharing that bit of information with him. It had always been a game between the two of them, one that was initiated the moment they met. She would put on an annoying front, he would pretend to be furiously annoyed by it and secretly they both reveled in it. Good game, that.

'Oh come on! No one's that stubborn, mister Stubborn Stubbornson.'

Luke just shook his head, clearly ignoring her attempts at being cute.

'Really, nothing? Man, you're tougher than I thought.'

'Yep.'

Lorelai folder her arms over her chest in mock pretense: 'And still incredibly fond of monosyllables, I see. At least hint at what we're doing. Ooh! We can play 20 Questions! I'm the Master of 20 Questions.'

'We're not playing 20 Questions.' Another shot that barely grazed him. Damn, he was bulletproof today!

'But I need to know if I'm wearing the right attire.' She glanced down her front at her carefully selected outfit for the day. She had spent hours perusing the many shops in the mall as she desperately attempted to find the perfect outfit for yet another back-together-with-Luke-date. It wasn't an easy task.

'What you're wearing is just fine.'

Pretending to be offended, Lorelai shot back: _'Just fine_? Are you kidding me, Burger Boy? I don't want to be _just fine_ for our first date. Well, third first date. Or is it second back-together-with-Luke date? Help me out here."

'Call it whatever you like.' How he could remain so calm, she couldn't understand.

He had told her to dress _casual_. Bullshit. How does one dress casual for a date where you have no idea what the agenda might look like. In the end she had purchased a pair of well-fitted jeans and a complimentary top. Relaxed but also fun. _And kind of boring and predictable,_ she chastised herself.

Was she losing her edge as someone who had always been fashion-forward? What did that make her. Fashion-backward?

'You are completely useless. Outfits need careful planning, mister! What if we were going hiking? Then I'd need hiking boots and a cute vest. Ooh, and a hat!'

'No hiking.'

'Paragliding? Horse riding? Scuba diving? Just a hint, _please._ '

Popping the 'p' he retorted with a determined 'Nope.'

Panic was slowly beginning to seep in. She was losing her touch, her magic touch and persuasive prowess. Lorelai Gilmore could no longer cajole Luke Danes into abiding her wishes by her mere wit. Perhaps their time apart had immunized him to her charms.

She was grasping at straws. 'Shopping! Are we going shopping? We _are_ going shopping!'

In response Luke just sighed and returned his attention to the road. Lorelai felt like a scorned child, one who had just been told off by a parent for being a pain in the ass. Which she probably had been but she was never going to admit that. Or change.

Glowering, she turned away from Luke and instead took to staring out the window, watching cars pass by. Spotting a road sign she noticed for the first time that they were heading in the general direction of Bridgeport.

Bridgeport. Bridge _port_. Port. Harbor. Boats. Sailing. Luke had a boat.

It suddenly made sense.

With a faint smile she muttered, in her best British Colonial Pirate accent: ' _Ohoy matey'._ Maybe it sounded more like a parrot imitating a person but it seemed to have the desired effect. Out of the corner of her eye Lorelai spotted the unmistakable smile of Captain Danes.

* * *

It was actually a real _proper_ boat Luke had, one with a cockpit and all. Lorelai could suddenly understand why Luke had planned on taking April on a long trip. Compared to his father's old boat this seemed almost like a yacht. Without the obvious spot for a helicopter. And a hot tub.

They had arrived at the harbor and Lorelai had gone on a mission to find Luke's boat. Unfortunately none of them had been wearing a boat-sized baseball cap so she had no clues to go by.

After showing impressive patience, by Luke's standards anyway, Luke had grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her down the landing to a quaint boat with a mast, a cockpit and a nice little decking area complete with matching cushions on the benches.

After debating whether or not Luke should get a captain's hat at the marina store they had finally set out and the boat was now swaying gently from side to side. Its two crew members had taken up spots on the deck, Luke casually taking the occasional swig of beer in between doing something boat-y and Lorelai was nibbling on a sandwich.

'This is nice,' she commented casually, stuffing a piece of Luke's homemade turkey sandwich into his mouth.

Nodding, Luke came to sit beside her. Although they had been apart for so long, her body still responded to his as if it was instinct. As he sat down she automatically shifted so they sat side by side, thighs touching.

'I still can't believe you haven't named your boat yet.' That had been the most startling discovery of the day. All the other boats docked at the marina had names written in swirling letters on the side. There was a _Hakuna Matata,_ a _Shirley,_ a _Belinda Melinda,_ heck, even a _She Got the House_ which had sent Lorelai into a hysterical laughing fit. But Luke's boat had been appallingly bare, naked.

Nada. Zilch.

'And I'm not going to. _You_ name your things, _I-'_ in order to emphasize his point Luke jabbed his chest with a finger, '- do not name my things.'

'Can I name it then? I've got some pretty catchy names up here, mister' she pointed to her head. 'I'm telling ya, I'm the Master of name giving. You on the other hand are not so creative. Naming your diner after yourself, psh!'

'You named your daughter after yourself,' he retorted.

Ignoring him Lorelai continued: 'Remember Bert the Toolbox? And George the Coffee Maker because, man, Clooney's only getting hotter with age. And I topped myself in 2005 by naming my bedside table Viggo. I mean, who wouldn't want Aragorn next to their bed every night, huh?'

As she rambled on, Luke reached out and squeezed her thigh gently.

'I wouldn't.'

'Then you totally missed the point of _The Lord of the Rings_ , my friend. It's all about Aragorn, I'm telling ya.'

'I believe you.'

'Good. Now about this sweet little boat of yours. How 'bout _Rowena?_ It's catchy!'

'No.'

' _Marilyn?_ After Monroe of course. _Happy Birthday Mr. President'_ she crooned for extra effect.

'Forget it.'

' _Some Like it Hot?_ That could totally work.'

He squeezed her thigh tighter, perhaps signaling she ought to shut up already. She, as could only be expected, completely ignored him.

'Lorelai,' he tried warningly. Maybe she misheard him or misunderstood him but suddenly the brightest smile lit her face and she turned to face him.

'I would be honored. I can SO see it. _The Lorelai, Bridgeport_.'

'I didn't-'

'Actually it should probably _Lorelai IV,_ if you count my Gran, me, Rory and-'

Her constant word stream was cut off by Luke's abrupt assault of her lips. It seemed like the only effective way of shutting her up and going by her response it didn't seem like she objected terribly. Instead Lorelai opened herself up to him, probably dropping the forgotten turkey sandwich somwehere in the process.

For the first time since they'd been back together Lorelai finally felt herself let go of any restraints she had put on herself. Not that they had ever been huge on PDA and they had yet to inform the rest of the townsfolk of their rekindled relationship.

Here, out in the middle of the ocean, no one was watching. Maybe a fish or two but right then and there they didn't count.

Luke's arms gingerly wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him; she responded in equal by sliding her arms around his neck thus preventing him from moving too far back. Not that he seemed interested in doing so.

For a long while they shared long languid kisses, lips exploring lips, tongues meeting, getting reacquainted with each other in the most intimate ways. Just as Luke's hand was slipping under her shirt (which just happened to be conveniently stretchy. Planning a date outfit _was crucial_ ), a loud ringing noise erupted in Lorelai's back pocket.

With a groan Luke pulled back. 'I didn't think there'd be a signal out here. How's there a signal out _here?'_ Someone was clearly agitated.

'Technology, babe,' Lorelai quipped before flipping her phone open.

'Well, if it isn't Hannah Arendt! How's the world famous reporter?'

Mouthing an explanatory _Rory_ she got up and started to straighten out her slightly wrinkled close.

'Good, but I'd hardly say world-famous. So far I've written, like, two pieces so I believe there's still a long way to go to _famous_.'

'Lee Harper only wrote one book and she's world famous. Just you wait. Those pieces you wrote are being read by the millions.'

Luke smiled happily as he watched her interact with her daughter. Even over the phone the two had a ridiculously close and natural relationship. Sometimes he longed for something similar with his own kid. In time maybe.

'Really?' Rory replied, a hint of amusement in her voice.

'Yup'

'So by you and the rest of Stars Hollow you mean?'

'We celebrated with champagne the first time you were published' the mother explained. And they had. A sizeable crowd had gathered at Luke's, broken out a bottle of bubbly and cried a bit when Rory's first article covering Senator Obama's campaign had hit cyberspace.

'Of course you did. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't. Glad to know the fan group remains intact.'

'We're your groupies'

'Ew, gross.'

'Aw, hon, since when are you against a good ol' Stars Hollow love fest?' As she spoke Lorelai batted her eyes at Luke. He almost looked flushed.

'Since now apparently.' As if sensing Lorelai's shifting focus, the younger Gilmore paused at the other end. 'So what are you up to?'

'I've commandeered a ship!'

'What?'

'Aye, matey. _Yoho, and a bottle of rum'_ Lorelai sang out. Luke rolled his eyes.

'You're on a boat? What are you doing on a boat?'

'I thought I'd have another go at "Gilmore steals a boat". Worked out better for me it seems.' This statement was followed by a slightly off-tune recital of the theme song from _Pirates of the Caribbean._

'All by yourself? Or did you find Captain Jack Sparrow on the way?' Rory sounded puzzled.

'Well, unless good old Jack has decided to forgo his Captain's hat for a baseball cap, I'm afraid to disappoint you. I did see Orlando earlier though but I tired of him and tossed him into the water. He's trying to escape the sharks as we speak.'

In her absence Luke had returned to actually steering the boat. Sitting by the rudder, he looked completely as ease. As Lorelai continued her conversation with her daughter she kept casting glances at the man, unable to keep herself from smiling widely.

'You're with Luke?'

At the mention of his name, Luke looked up.

'Yup.'

'Because he has a boat' Rory quipped.

'Yup'

'And you're with him.'

'Yup.'

At some point Lorelai seemed to have stopped actively participating in the conversation and instead she was having a staring competition with Luke. They were both smiling, a lot, so much in fact that she was pretty damn sure her face would hurt a lot later.

Meanwhile Rory rambled on, 'Aw, that's so sweet. You're even talking in monosyllables like him.' Lorelai still wasn't paying full attention. 'Wait a minute. Does this mean- well… Does it?'

'Maybe.' She almost giggled. Once more Luke rolled his eyes. Still smiling, tough.

Rory's response to the news reached the sound level of a siren's call. A loud squeal filled the air and Lorelai, in order to save her hearing, held the phone far away from her face. Once the screaming stopped she dared hold it back up to her ear.

'Oh my god! Finally! But I thought- How long has this been going on?'

Casting a shy glance at Luke and throwing a suggestive wink in there as well, Lorelai gleefully told the tale. 'We might have gone and done some dirty stuff the night before I could finally ship you out into the world.'

As predicted Luke gave a snort which sounded remarkably similar to 'Lorelai!'

'Did you get the joke? _Ship_ you out, 'cause I'm on a ship. Or boat. You went to college, so tell me - what's the difference?'

Ignoring her, Rory gushed, 'Mom, that's so great. I'm really happy for you.'

'Thanks, kid.' Lorelai hesitated a bit, her usual perky, joke-throwing self evaporating. Instead she felt an odd sense of calm and serenity settle over her. 'I'm happy for me, too. And despite the daggers Luke is shooting at me right now, I believe he's quite pleased as well'.

Judging by his wide grin, the diner owner was more than pleased with the situation.

At the other end of the receiver Rory sighed. 'Well, I'll let you get back to your pirate. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!'

'You already stole a boat, kid. The sky's the limit here.'

'Bye!'

Flipping the phone shut (and silencing it), Lorelai approached Luke. Her eyes twinkled and a gust of wind caused her curly hair to flip about her face.

They now stood face to face by the rudder.

'Did you hear that? You're a pirate.'

' _Why's the rum gone_?' was all Luke could think to respond. It seemed to work despite the cheesiness of the line. This time Lorelai initiated the kiss. Locking her arms around his neck she pulled him down to meet her lips, an invitation he gladly accepted.

Let's just say the boat ( _ahem!)_ rocked for a while after that.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as the old once dubbed _rustic_ truck pulled up in front of the diner. The evening lull seemed to have settled over Stars Hollow – or at least the two people still in the car didn't notice any noteworthy activity.

Luke cut out the engine but didn't make any immediate move to get out of the truck. Neither did Lorelai. 'So, I hope the day was to your liking', he said casually although a hint of hesitation could be traced in his voice.

'Hm. Well, let's see', Lorelai piped up, always eager to talk to break the tension. 'You get points for originality. The boat I had not anticipated, so kudos on that. There was food, booze, sunshine. And my delightful self, of course. And as icing on the cake there was my well planned outfit that came off surprisingly fast.' She grinned mischievously. Luke scoffed. 'So overall I'd say it was a very successful first date.'

And as she had expected him to, Luke smiled warmly as he turned to look at her.

'And here I was thinking it was our _third_ first date.'

'Third, schmirdt. We still have a looooong way to go if we want to compete with Adam and Drew.'

His brows knitted together in apparent confusing. 'And once again I have no idea what you're talking about.'

' _50 First Dates_. It's a movie. Come to think of it, I believe they had a boat too. And The Beach Boys! But who needs The Beach Boys when you've got Luke Danes, huh?' As if to assure him of his superiority to a 60's boy band, Lorelai reached over and patted Luke's leg reassuringly.

'Good thing I rate above boys in striped shirts', he commented dryly.

'I'll take a flannel over stripes any day.'

'Good to know.'

With a low chuckle Luke made to get out of the car and then proceeded to come around to the passenger's side to open for his date. In the past this had caused plenty of problems but tonight Luke was allowed to act as gentlemanly as he pleased. They both new it was probably a one off anyway.

Practically beaming up at the man holding the door, Lorelai climbed out of the battered old vehicle and managed to land remarkably elegantly on her feet (she was of course wearing _casual_ shoes). Luke, however, did not permit her to move further away from the truck.

Instead he stepped closer, forcing Lorelai to lean against the side of the truck. 'How would you like a cup of coffee?' His voice had almost taken on a husky note. This was new.

'You dirty old man! Did I not rock your boat sufficiently earlier today?' It was a weak attempt to laugh it off, and Lorelai quickly gave up. Placing a hand on his chest, she looked up at him with a coy expression.

'You drink bucket loads of coffee on a daily basis. I have a diner, I have coffee, I'm offering you coffee.' If it were possible, Lorelai would have sworn Luke's voice had actually turned husky. _My, my, who would've thought!_

'You know me too well. I'll have coffee, please. But you're seriously saying there was no second agenda behind your proposal? No innuendo whatsoever?'

'And if there was?' Luke leaned in, whispering in her ear now: 'I could supply you with coffee now. And in the morning, if you'd like'. Lorelai gulped at the closeness. This new intimate side of Luke was definitely something she could get used to.

'Luke, are you asking me to stay the night?'

'Maybe.'

And with that he leaned in and gave her a breathtaking kiss. As if she wasn't breathless enough already.

'Lead the way, Starbucks.'

Hand in hand they walked towards the diner, not really paying attention to anything but each other. A sudden thought struck Lorelai and made her halt abruptly.

Slightly nervous she spoke. 'You know, I'm really glad we're doing this again. Me and you.' She hesitated before adding, 'Are you glad we're doing it again?'

'Well-'

'Evil'

He squeezed her hand comfortingly, which encouraged her enough to dare meet his eyes. 'You bet' Luke assured her with a warm smile, one that had serious potential for some heart-melting.

Unable to help herself, Lorelai leaned in for another kiss. She definitely liked this new touchy-feel-y side to their rekindled relationship.

It was the sound of something tapping on glass that broke them apart. Pulling back Lorelai's gaze immediately searched for the source of the sound.

And right there, pressed against the window of Luke's Diner, was what appeared to be every citizen of Stars Hollow. Well, seemed like they had a thing for making a floor show.

Pointing, she stated wryly: 'Uhm, Luke. Know how we talked about having to spill the beans about us to the town at some point? Well, I think it's safe to say the beans have been spilled. Actually they're all over the floor, impossible to clean up.'

Catching sight of the onlookers, Luke groaned.

'Jeez.'

Wide-eyed the spectators suddenly drew back, mock-pretending they'd seen nothing. Well, except Kirk. His face was still pressed against the window, eagerly watching. Well. The cat was out of the back at last.


	3. Burning Matches, Lifting Hatches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gilmores and Luke meet again... again. And Lorelai must find a way to balance both sides of her life, now that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... the last three chapters have been sitting around on my computer for almost two years now, I just forgot to upload them. Very very sorry! But here you are!

THE TWO OF US  
Chapter 3: Burning Matches, Lifting Hatches

\------------

The hard plastic chair was not doing wonders for her back. Or for her mood. It was early in the day, much too early, and Lorelai had been sitting in the same uncomfortable chair for the past many hours. The waiting room was mostly empty; only the occasional nurse or doctor flitted through on their way to the next patient. For a maternity ward it was very close to being boring.

Worst of all though was the lack of caffeine in her bloodstream. Ever since a panicked Jackson had called her late last night and incoherently explained something about hospitals and babies and chased her from the comfort of Luke's, she had become increasingly irritated and anxious due to a severe caffeine deprivation.

The only coffee vending machine at the ward was broken, and the stupid hospital's stupid cafeteria was closed. So there she was, sans coffee, surrounded by women squeezing out babies.

Rushed footsteps broke her self-pitying moment and she looked up to she a certain flannel-clad someone approaching, with the most divine looking brown paper bag in hand.

'Please, please, please tell me you come bearing coffee. My caffeine levels are down and we're reaching a critical moment, I swear. This one doctor threatened to have me on an IV – with caffeine. That's how bad it is.'

'I'm glad to be of service' Luke replied sarcastically and, for effect, added an eye roll.

'Sorry babe. It's been a long night. Give me coffee and then I'll greet you properly'

To her relief he pulled out a paper cup, embellished with a gold logo and bold lettering spelling out Luke's. When the hot beverage moistened her lips she was unable to hold back a small moan of pleasure.

'I think I just had a small orgasm. Your coffee's that good.'

Luke reacted to her comment by nervously casting glances around the empty waiting room. After ensuring himself they were indeed alone, he nodded curtly. So much for public flirting.

She slurped down the rest of the deliciously hot drink and then, feeling re-energized and eternally grateful, she got on her feet and planted a firm one on him.

'Seriously, thank you Luke.'

He returned the sentiments by gently rubbing her back.

'How's Sookie doing?' She loved how caring he was and how much he cared for her friend, even though he wasn't always the best at putting up with Sookie's constant energy.

'This is her third so it shouldn't be taking this long. Really, from what I'm told it's meant to shoot right out of there, like a projectile.'

Wryly he stated 'Thanks for the visual.'

And it had taken way too long for Sookie to squeeze out the latest addition to the Belleville clan. According to her hurried conversation with Jackson, Sookie had gone into labor while, appropriately enough, watching She's Having a Baby. That was yesterday at noon.

The exhaustion of waiting all night was apparently evident and Luke pulled her into a comforting hug. Finally giving in she let herself relax completely and melt into the embrace.

Just as she let her eyes close, her purse started belting the theme from Keeping Up Appearances, signaling an incoming call from one Emily Gilmore.

A nurse peeked out from behind a closed door, glaring at the couple, clearly annoyed at having her coffee break interrupted.

Mouthing a 'sorry' at the nurse, Lorelai flipped open her phone and answered as cheerfully as possible. 'Hello, you've reached Lorelai Gilmore. I'm currently giving birth to a three-headed monster, so I can't reach the phone. Call me later and I will introduce you to Hades, Pain and Panic, my loin fruits.'

'Lorelai, don't be absurd!' Emily was clearly not amused. Luke smirked.

'Ah, hello Mother'

'Why on Earth can't you answer the phone like a normal person?'

Exhaling, she stepped away from Luke to engage in what was bound to be an exhausting conversation with her mother. 'That's so boring. I like to think of myself as innovative and sparkly.'

'For goodness sake!'

'Sorry mom. I'm just really tired. I've been at the hospital all night and they're just now feeding me caffeine intravenously.' She cast a longing glance at the empty paper cup. As if reading her mind, Luke reached into the brown bag and pulled out a second cup.

If she had ever doubted that she and Luke were meant to be together, everything was cemented right then and there.

Emily's bitter response called her back from her smiling contest with the diner owner. 'The hospital? What are you doing there?'

'Gee, thanks for the concern'

'I just assumed you wouldn't have picked up the phone if you were hospitalized. Do they even allow cell phones at hospitals?'

'Well, Sherlock, I'm actually here with Sookie. She's having a baby'

While she was sparring with her mother on the phone, Luke had guided her back to the chairs and sat her down.

'Again? I thought she just had one,' Emily enquired haughtily.

'That was two years ago'

'You'd almost think the woman was farming them.' That observation wasn't entirely untrue, Lorelai thought.

'Oh yeah, they're breeding them in Jackson's greenhouse.'

'Lorelai.'

'Sorry. Did you want anything?'

'Yes. Have you looked over the blueprints I sent you yesterday?' Thinking back, Lorelai could not remember anything about any blueprints. In fact she couldn't even fathom what on Earth she would need blueprints for. Well, they might be useful if they could show her how to escape the Gilmore House in the quickest possible way for Friday Night Dinner. Climbing in trees had lost its appeal somewhere in the past twenty years.

'Blueprints?'

'For the spa. Do try to keep up'.

The spa. Of course, she should have guessed. Ever since Emily had brought up the idea of expanding the Dragonfly with a spa, she had been unable to shut up about it. And even though it had taken much convincing, Lorelai had eventually been forced to acknowledge that it was actually a pretty good idea.

That was a week ago. And now Emily had apparently already had blueprints drawn up.

'Mom, now's really not the time to discuss mud and foot rubs. I've been sitting in a plastic chair all night and I just got coffee because the hospital's coffee machine was broken. Can you believe it? They have one job – to provide coffee.'

'Hm.' Lorelai could almost imagine the eye-roll Emily was pulling off at the other end of the receiver. As she was just about to disappear back into a dream of mud baths but with coffee instead, Morticia Adams made a comment that startled her so much she dropped her coffee.

'I'll expect to see you and Luke for dinner tonight. Make sure he shaves'

Tiny drops of heaven slowly seeped onto the floor. Lorelai made no move to stop it.

'What? How did-'

'Oh, please, Lorelai. I know the two of you are back together. It was only a matter of time after your marriage to Christopher ended.'

'But-'

'Of course it would have been nice if you had felt inclined to share such news with us' She could have sworn Emily almost sounded mournful.

'I-' Lorelai attempted to speak but found that the words just would not pass her lips.

'Not that I'd expect you to, of course. We are only your parents'

'We're-' Luke gave her a curious look, probably wondering at her sudden inability to speak.

'We'll see you both tonight then.'

'But-'

'We'll be on our best behavior. He might not be good enough for you, but if he's what you want I know better than to argue with you. You're much too stubborn for your own. Your father and I only wish to see you happy though you seem convinced of the opposite. Does he make you happy, this Luke?'

Conscious thought suddenly seemed to return and Lorelai was able to form a simple reply. 'Yes'.

'Very well then. I'll see you tonight'. And with that Hyacinth Bucket hung up.

Starring down at the offensive object in her hand, Lorelai started shaking her head, partly to erase any memory of the one-sided conversation she had just had with her mother.

She could practically feel Luke's concerned gaze and when she finally was able to meet his eyes, he looked thoroughly puzzled.

Breathing deeply, she asked 'Do you have plans tonight?'

'Not really. There's a baseball game on'

'Well, you're having dinner with me… and my parents'

If she had been an onlooker, Lorelai was sure she would've laughed loudly at the scared look on his face. He looked like he had just been sentenced to death.

'What? I thought you hadn't told them.'

'I haven't. But they know'

'How?'

'It's Emily Gilmore. She's like Sauron. She has eyes everywhere.'

Gulping, Luke seemed to finally let the words sink in. Friday Night Dinner. Now there was something to look forward to.

'So… Dinner with the Gilmores, huh?' He looked deflated. Taking on the role of supporting girlfriend, Lorelai stepped over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah. Just remember that this particular Gilmore', she pointed to herself, 'loves you, 'kay?' Despite her enthusiastic outburst she wasn't feeling very enthusiastic herself.

'Hm' Luke grunted.

\---------------

The Gilmore Home had to have gotten bigger since the last time he was here. When was that? He couldn't remember. Swallowing hard he tried to ignore his parched throat. Meeting the parents. He'd done it before. Heck, he'd even met these particular parents before and under much worse circumstances. Back then they hated him, wanted rid of him so their daughter could move on to bigger and better things.

Well, tough. Now she had tried that (inwardly Luke considered Christopher significantly smaller) and still she had come back to him, to Luke. Or he had come to her. In the end it didn't matter. What mattered was that he and Lorelai were back together. For good. Back together for good.

'I guess now it's time for me to give up. I think it's time' Lorelai sang off-key next to him as they continued to stare up at the big house.

'It's bigger. More-'

'Scary? Terrifying? This-was-a-really-bad-idea-and-I-think-we-should-do-a-runner?' She supplied.

'-big,' he finished lamely.

At that exact moment the front door was yanked open. It miraculously stayed on its hinges. Emily Gilmore looked out at the befuddled couple. For a split second her face was passive but then, surprisingly, she allowed a small smile to grace her features.

'There you are. Come on in.'

Deciding to take the lead and not cower behind Lorelai, Luke grabbed hold of her hand firmly and led the way inside. The house seemed to shrink just a little.

After shrugging out of his jacket, he carefully handed it over to the waiting maid and then turned to face the music. It couldn't be that bad, it was only the Elder Gilmores after all. At that thought Luke had to repress a shudder.

'Luke, it's great to see you again. Thank you for coming on such short notice. And don't worry, I won't bite,' as Emily spoke the last sentence she made a sudden lash-out with one arm. The sudden movement caused Luke to step back as if a snake had lashed out at him. At this Emily simply laughed heartily.

'Who are you and what have you done with Emily Gilmore?' Lorelai exclaimed, clearly just as surprised by Emily's behavior.

'Oh please. I'm just teasing Luke. He can take it, I'm sure. You can take it, can't you Luke?' Her eyes rested on him and instead of the sneer he was used to, Emily's eyes were alight with mischief.

He stuttered, 'Sure.'

In order to offer support Lorelai gently patted his back. Just then Richard Gilmore came out to join the small party in the hallway. Upon seeing his daughter and Luke he smiled warmly.

'Luke, Lorelai. You're here. Wonderful.'

The couple exchanged a confused look at the unusual amount of pleasantries they had encountered already – and they had only just stepped through the door.

Heading in the direction of the sitting room Richard patted Luke's back, which could be seen as a gesture of camaraderie. Lorelai remained rooted to the floor in shock until her mother placed two hands on her shoulders and pressed her forward forcefully.

'So, Luke, how about a drink? We have Scotch, a real fine one, but we also have beer if you'd prefer that?' Richard inquired. Imitating a gold fish very well Luke opened and closed his mouth a few times, not saying a word. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and collected enough courage to stammer a 'Scotch, please.'

Soon all were seated, Luke and Lorelai on the small love seat with Emily and Richard and their usual chairs.

'Luke, how's that diner of yours?' Emily inquired in an attempt to break the silence. And she almost managed to keep the disapproval out of her voice.

'It's, uh, fine. Busy.'

'Even with the recession?' Richard piped up, looking strangely interested.

'Yeah, uh. People gotta eat, you know.'

'I'm eating!' Lorelai supplied wantonly, hoping to break the awkwardness that had settled over the small company.

'Well, it's impressive that you can feed an entire town on a daily basis,' Richard commented.

'And those small town people have some appetite. We saw that at Rory's Farewell Party, didn't we Richard?'

Finally, Lorelai thought, Emily has found a way to pick on our life again. She instinctively scooted a bit closer to Luke in an attempt to shield him from the onslaught she foresaw coming.

'That was some send-off. Very impressive. Rory must have loved it.' With her tonsils hanging out Lorelai gaped at her mother. This was not what she had been expecting. And when the mighty Richard Gilmore joined in seconds later, she was stunned into completely silence.

'Indeed. And I believe we have you to thank, Luke. So thank you for giving our granddaughter a proper send-off.'

'I-' Luke stuttered.

'It showed how much you care. So thank you.' This time Emily was the one talking. Even though the words weren't spoken particularly heartfelt, there was still a hint of gratitude in her voice. This was the closest to acceptance Emily Gilmore would ever come. And Lorelai was awestruck. Seemingly so was Luke. He just gaped at them.

'And it showed great organizational skills too, I believe. Wouldn't you say so Emily? Perhaps Luke could help you organize one of your next DAR functions?'

Just then the maid entered, announcing dinner was ready, and thus saved them all from a slightly unpleasant avoidance dance.

\-------------------

She couldn't believe it. They were leaving the lion's den unscathed. Nothing had happened, all limbs were intact. Mr. and Mrs. Mussolini had turned into Mr. and Mrs. Camden, cheesy title song included.

With Luke's hand comfortably resting against her lower back, guiding her toward the door, they were actually leaving what had to be the first pleasant Friday Night Dinner in, well, forever.

Wow.

As the maid went to fetch their coats, Luke turned around and put out his hand to the Gilmores. 'Emily, Richard – thank you for a great evening. Great food.'

He spoke confidently and even dared use their first names. She really wasn't imagining things. It had gone well!

Smiling, Richard shook his outstretched hand. 'Ah, glad you liked it, son. Listen, Luke, before you go I have one last… request.'

She felt Luke freeze next to her, the hesitation setting in. 'Shoot.'

'Yes, well. Do you think you might be able to get the occasional Friday off from that diner of yours?'

'Uhm. Probably. I can always have Ceasar cover for me.'

Uh uh. Lorelai began to fear the worst. Surely World War III was on the brink of starting with a bloody battle.

Richard perked up. 'Wonderful! How would you then feel about attending our small dinners more frequently? I'm sure Lorelai would appreciate the company now that Rory's off, gallivanting around the country.'

Okay, maybe not. But tonight had to be a one-off. Maybe aliens had put new, fresh copies of the Gilmores in their stead and it wouldn't be so bad. Yet Lorelai tried to salvage what could be salvaged.

'Dad!' she exclaimed and then turned to the man next to her. 'Luke, you don't have to. No pressure.'

Apparently there was plenty of pressure. Emily shook her head at her daughter's objections and interjected, 'Oh hush, Lorelai. We really would like to see more of you, Luke, now that you and our daughter are reconciled.'

Seeing no escape, Luke acquiesced, 'Uhm, sure. Sounds great. I'll come.'

'Marvelous,' Richard enthused. 'Now tell me, how do you like cigars?"

'Cigars?'

'I always thought a cigar and a fine brandy in my study after dinner would do nicely. Give the girls some time to gossip and such.'

This time is was Emily who objected to her husband's ridiculous notion of male-bonding time.

'No, Richard, you won't be smoking any cigars. It's a filthy habit and I'm sure Luke's customers wouldn't appreciate him reeking of cigar smoke.'

Appeasing his wife, Richard nodded his head in agreement. 'Fine, dear. Have it your way. No cigars.'

Argument over, case closed, time to vamoose. Pulling Luke by the arm, Lorelai made a beeline for the front door.

'Right. We really should get home now. Bye!'

'Home? So the two of you live together?' Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she regarded her daughter and Luke inquisitively. Damn.

'Mom.' The panic room that had once resided in the hallway suddenly seemed like a great idea. Where was it when you needed it? Lorelai chastised herself from encouraging her mother to get rid of it.

'Oh please, Lorelai. It would hardly be a surprise,' Emily astutely observed. 'I will call you tomorrow so we can start discussing your engagement party. We have to start planning soon.'

Spluttering, Lorelai exclaimed: 'What? What engagement party? We're not engaged.'

'You're not?' Richard commented. He almost sounded… disappointed?

Mrs. Mussolini was back. 'So you mean to tell me that the two of you are back together, living together, but you're not engaged? Please.'

'Mom!'

'Honestly, Lorelai! You were engaged before, if I'm not mistaken, so it only makes sense that you are now.'

'Trust me, we're not. Luke and I just got back together, we don't want to rush things.'

'Rush things? Neither of you are getting any younger. If you want a chance of having children before you're too old, you should be rushing.'

Some things never changed. Or so it would seem. Ignoring her mother's final outburst, Lorelai grabbed a firm hold of Luke's sleeve and forcefully pulled him to door.

'Okay, we're just gonna go. Bye!' she called over her shoulder.

'Uh, thanks again' Luke said feebly, casting one last glance in the direction of his girlfriend's parents.

'Goodbye Luke. See you next Friday,' Richard said cordially.

'Right. Next Friday'.

Finally the door slammed shut, effectively sealing the passageway to their world.

Side by side they stood outside the Gilmore Mansion, breathing raggedly. If their clothes had been torn to pieces they would have looked like they had just escaped the Coliseum.

'It was so close. So close.' Exasperatedly she hid her face in his shoulder.

'I left my jacket,' Luke commented dryly.

Thank god it was still summer.

'You'll get it next Friday,' she quipped but the should was muffled by his suit jacket.

Luke exhaled deeply in response.


End file.
